Viktuuri drabbles
by IanShindou087
Summary: "Cada vez que Yuuri pensaba en Viktor, sentía como el anillo ardía en su dedo anular." Serie de drabbles Viktuuri.
1. No se permitió perder

No se permitió perder. Rebosó de una confianza a la cual nunca creyó poder llegar, todo por él. Para impresionarle, para seducirle. Para que se quedara a su lado, siempre cerca. Sacando una parte suya que nunca había sido expuesta, haciéndola nacer sólo para mostrársela. Porque Viktor era su Eros, su razón de bailar sobre hielo, su razón de sentir. Despertó sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, descubriendo ser algo mucho más sabroso que los deliciosos tazones de cerdo. Y quería que su baile lo gritara a todos los presentes. Deseaba ser la 'mujer' que conquistara a _ese_ galán. Pues se había enamorado de aquel hombre que bailaba sobre cuchillas, haciendo danzar su cabello plateado.


	2. Yuri era su Agape

Viktor sabía de sobras que era Eros, ya que él mismo se podía considerar una representación de ello. Pero desgraciadamente nunca había sido capaz de encontrar a su Agape, de sentirlo, de desearlo. Y es que a pesar de haber tenido parejas anteriormente, nunca llego a sentir que se le encogía el corazón, caluroso, al tener la mirada de la persona que "quería" frente a él. Hasta que un día, tumbado en su sofá, vio el vídeo de ese chico japonés imitando su coreografía. Al verlo, notó que Yuri era ternura, alguien dulce e inocente que desprendía un amor incondicional cuando patinaba. Y en ese justo momento se dio cuenta, lo pudo sentir… había encontrado a su Agape.


	3. Ladrón

Yuri le había robado el corazón. Se lo había hurtado de una forma vil y sin avisar. Pero a Viktor no le importaba, era realmente feliz con ello. Disfrutaba sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado al ver a Yuri patinar. Y cuando se sonrojaba… ¡OH MUCHACHO! Le era tan difícil no comérselo a besos. Pero tenía que contenerse, el adorable chico japonés todavía tenía que amoldar los sentimientos de su inocente corazón, antes de que Viktor osara lanzarse de cabeza y robárselo para él. Y es que Viktor estaba hecho todo un profesional a la hora de robar corazones con sólo guiñar el ojo, pero sabía que con Yuri un ataque directo no funcionaria, tenía que ser paciente y aprender que un buen amor debe cocerse lentamente. Por eso sería todo lo paciente que hiciera falta, para poder convertirse en el ladrón del corazón de Yuri.


	4. El Eros de Yuri

Aparentemente Viktor podía parecía estar tranquilo, pero la realidad es todo su interior temblaba, dividido entre los nervios y la felicidad por lo que había hecho horas antes. Y aunque no era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, si era la primera vez que besaba a Yuri. Y al recordarlo sus labios ardían, los sentía derretirse y quería volverle a besar. Y su mente imaginaba como sería hacerlo otra vez, pero no en una pista de hielo, como había sido el primero, sino en un lugar más privado, como su habitación. Y sin sus molestos trajes puestos, solo el aire y las sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Y obviamente los besos no serían únicamente en sus labios, sino en cada parte del cuerpo de Yuri que fuera capaz de alcanzar. Y empezaba a sentir que no eran sus labios lo único que ardía en su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando, y este no era el momento para pensar en estas cosas (aunque quizás lo sería más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas en un hotel y pudiera ponerlo en práctica), debía dejar de distraerse y centrarse en preparar la maleta para coger el vuelo hacia Rusia, el cual salía en pocas horas. Pero los pensamientos volvían, y el Eros de Yuri invadía su cuerpo y mente sin dejarlo trabajar adecuadamente. Así que muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar la maleta como estaba, y dirigirse a la ducha por tercera vez para enfriar sus pensamientos.


	5. Yuri bailaba para Viktor

Yuri bailaba para Viktor

Amor. Ese es el tema que escogió Yuri para representar su baile. ¿Pero, por qué amor?

Amor, porque era lo que tenía ahora mismo, siempre a su alrededor. Amor, porque era lo que le embriagaba los sentidos. Amor, porque esa era la razón por la que patinaba. Amor, porque era lo que sentía por Viktor.

Viktor, porque con él había sido capaz abrir su corazón y dejarle ver sus sentimientos. Viktor, porque cuando Yuri deja salir sus sentimientos, él siempre los encuentra y los acuna con dulzura. Viktor, porque cuando él le dijo que podría ser su novio, a pesar de contestarle que _no_ , su corazón estuvo latiendo ante ese recuerdo por días. Viktor, porque cuando le mira a los ojos, parece besarle el alma. Viktor, porque cuando le toca, siente la piel arder y volverse cenizas.

Porque Viktor es quien le había enseñado a quererse a si mismo, cuando nunca nadie lo había logrado antes. Por eso, escogió como el tema el amor, y el _amor_ era Viktor.


	6. El chico adecuado

No faltaba mucho para que el avión llegará a su destino, y Viktor se había pasado todo el trayecto pensado en lo ocurrido horas antes relacionado con cierto muchacho japonés. Sabía que Yuri era un chico amable y con un corazón de oro, era algo que cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente podía saber. Pero no se imaginaba que podía llegar a albergar tal cantidad de bondad y amor por los demás. Pues cuando Viktor se enteró de que Makkachin, su amado caniche, estaba verdaderamente grabe en el hospital veterinario, pensó que por mucho que le doliera, se quedaría en Rusia con Yuri para apoyarle en el programa libre de mañana. Pero cuando el japonés le gritó que debía volver a Japón, dejándolo a él solo en Rusia, para que pudiera estar al lado de Makkachin, el corazón de Viktor empezó a latir con una potencia abrumadora y por unos segundos se quedó sin habla, totalmente sorprendido. Y a pesar de la tensa situación, deseó correr a los brazos de Yuri para decirle cuanto le quería, luego de habérselo comido a besos primeramente. Y...

 ***Ding dong ding***

Y entonces se escuchó una voz en el avión, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, avisando a los pasajeros que debían abrocharse los cinturones ya que pronto aterrizarían. Viktor hizo caso a las indicaciones rápidamente, y apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, para poder seguir admirando el bello paisaje tras la pequeña ventana del avión. Y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos.

Su corazón sabía que se había enamorado del chico adecuado.

.


	7. Tiempo ilimitado

Yuri siempre supo que su tiempo con Viktor sería limitado, que después de participar en el Grand Prix tendría que decirle adiós. Era algo que tenía dolorosamente asumido, aunque le había costado algunas lágrimas lograr aceptarlo. Por eso pensaba en poder disfrutar al máximo a su lado, y comer todo el katsudon que pudiera junto al patinador Ruso. Pero aquellas escasas horas donde estuvieron separados, a Yuri se le hicieron interminables y pesadas. Y se dio cuenta de que para él, tener a Viktor hasta el Grand Prix no era tiempo suficiente. Que quería arrebatárselo al mundo entero, pero esta vez para siempre. Y no solo como entrenador, sino como un eterno amigo y amante. No es que Yuri no pudiera vivir sin Viktor, ya lo había hecho durante muchos años, pero tenerlo cerca le hacía feliz, y los días se llenaban de unos colores cálidos hermosos. Por eso, en cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto no dudo en ser egoísta, y pedirle a Viktor que se quedará a su lado hasta que se retirara. Y cuando las palabras "Desearía que no te retiraras nunca" susurradas, acariciaron sus oídos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, mientras abrazaba a Viktor con toda la fuerza que sus brazos, débiles por la emoción, podían hacer.

Yuri quiere tener a Viktor a su lado, durante un tiempo ilimitado.


	8. Anillo

"Son anillos de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando gane el oro."

Esas palabras no paraban de repetirse en la mente de Yuuri, aumentando su nerviosismo y presión acerca del Grand Prix que se daría en pocas horas. ¿De verdad Viktor pretendía casarse con él si ganaba el oro? Estaba seguro de que con esas palabras rondándole por la cabeza sería incapaz de dar lo mejor de sí en la pista. De tanto pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que la idea de casarse con Viktor no le horrorizaba, sino todo lo contrario. Pasar toda su vida junto al patinador ruso, como una pareja, era algo que se veía sumamente agradable. Envejecer junto a Viktor de verdad le haría realmente feliz.

"Mierda, de verdad estoy enamorado de Viktor."

Y aunque costara de creer, no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta ahora, quizás dada a su inexperiencia en el amor y lo sentimientos que esto conllevaba. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de ello, debía conseguir el oro, costara lo que costara. Así que, aunque los nervios le matarán, debía esforzarse en la pista, como nunca lo había hecho y ser mejor de lo que era, ganar el Grand Prix y pasar el resto de su vida junto aquel hombre que conoce y admira desde bien pequeño.

La competición se iniciaría en cuestión de minutos, y aunque a esas alturas los nervios deberían de estar consumiéndole por dentro, como ocurría con el resto de patinadores, él se sentía extrañamente relajado, haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirará extrañado.

Pero lo que la gente no sabía es que cada vez que Yuuri pensaba en Viktor, sentía como el anillo ardía en su dedo anular, expandiendo ese calor por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir tranquilo y confiado.

Y de repente su nombre resonó por los altavoces, haciéndole despertar de sus pensamientos, avisándole que era su hora de salir a la pista. Entonces se levantó despacio, acercándose a Viktor como si no corriera prisa, confundiendo a este. Paso su mano por el cuello de su entrenador, acercando el oído del ruso a sus labios, y susurrando, como si tuviera miel en sus labios "Cuando gane el Grand Prix, casémonos.".

Durante toda la coreografía, el anillo no paró de arder.

Y ganó.


	9. Diablillo

Yuuri tiene un demonio en su cabeza. Un pequeño diablillo que no para de susurrarle cosas hirientes, que para él, son grandes verdades. Palabras, como ramas espinosas, que se envuelven fuertemente en sus pensamientos. Desprecios, como un camino lleno de zancadillas. Y tarde o temprano siempre acaba tropezando con una, cayendo al suelo y cometiendo grandes errores, que llevan consigo tormentos todavía más dañinos que los anteriores.

Pero por suerte, Yuuri también tiene un ángel, pero este no se encuentra instalado dentro de su cabeza, sino que se mueve a su alrededor, con su cabello plateado y sus sonrisas infantiles cargadas de falsa inocencia. Alguien con brazos cálidos, que sabe cómo abrazar sus sentimientos cuando estos quieren esconderse, y controlarlos, cuando estos se desbordan furiosos, como si fueran una fuerte marea.

Y es que la voz del ángel es la única capaz de acallar al diablillo, que nunca para de intentar hacerle daño. Pero tanta es su insistencia, que a veces las palabras hirientes le alcanzan de nuevo, y Yuuri no puede evitar creérselas. Hace de las mentiras del diablillo, verdades, y cae en pozos de dónde salir es difícil. Pierde el control, y los sentimientos vuelven a desbordarse, empapando todo a su paso. Y las alas del ángel se ven arrastradas por esa marea, cayendo dentro del mismo pozo. Pero este no se rinde, no cree en las mentiras que el diablillo cuenta. Y entonces ignora el agua que le empapa las alas, extendiéndolas y sujetando a Yuuri con la calidez de sus brazos, sellando con estos los sentimientos desbordados, y ayudándole a salir del pozo, acallando con su voz, las verdades que siempre fueron mentira.

 _ **Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que he escrito, pero me gusta (de momento).**_


End file.
